In modern passenger aircraft the implementation of a plurality of electronic devices and applications to increase passenger comfort forms part of the standard expected by passengers. Furthermore, aircraft safety aspects, which are becoming ever more important, lead to electronic monitoring systems based on electronic devices also being implemented in aircraft.
To this effect, according to the state of the art, the various devices are provided so as to be distributed over the aircraft and activated by radio by way of separate control devices. The state of the art thus frequently uses the principle of conventional distribution for wireless data transmission of such a system in an aircraft. In this arrangement each radio system comprises separate transmitter devices and receiver devices, each with their own aerials, distributed over the interior of the aircraft.
In other words, each such electronic system in an aircraft comprises a control device and a receiver device, which communicate with each other with the use of an aerial that is separate in each control device, wherein each aerial only makes it possible for any given control device to communicate with the receiver devices allocated to this one control device.
The communication architecture known from the state of the art is associated with a disadvantage in that a large number of aerials have to be installed, which results in considerable expenditure. Furthermore, all wireless systems must comply with regulations relating to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), i.e. they must meet protection specifications required for devices that might cause electromagnetic interference. Furthermore, the locations where the individual aerials are placed strongly depends on the cabin layout (for example galleys, toilets etc.). If a system is to be modified, expanded or replaced, or if such a system is to be serviced, the entire cabin is affected by this, which results in very considerable service expenditure. Particularly in the case of passenger aircraft, which are often operated in a winter layout and a summer layout, i.e. which undergo a layout change at least twice a year, this results in significant costs. Furthermore, implementation of new radio systems with the communication architecture according to the state of the art require considerable expenditure relating to cabling as well as to space and weight.